


Snowflakes

by Rain_cloudsx



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio Kurt, F/F, Kurtcheltana roommates, NYADA Kurt, NYADA Rachel, NYADA Santana, NYU Elliot, NYU Quinn, New York AU, Quinn is adorable, Quintana au, Santana doubts herself, everyone is really cute and soft, not Brittany or Brittana friendly, santana centric, soft quinn, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_cloudsx/pseuds/Rain_cloudsx
Summary: “I love it here. There’s just something about this place that makes everything truly...”“Magical.”Santana finished.“Yeah, magical.”Quinn smiled.(For December 2020)
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Iceskating

How her roommates convinced her to go skating, she had no clue, but against all protest, Santana Lopez had wrapped up warm in her devil-red coat and followed her best friends out into the cold. 

Iceskating in New York wasn’t the worst thing Rachel could’ve forced her to do, but it was freezing and she always got cranky in the cold. Santana hadn’t even attempted the ice, before grabbing coffee from the nearest cafe and using it to warm her hands. She sat, stubbornly, on the park bench, watching her friends show off to the crowd as they swirled around the rink with nothing but perfection, and wished they wouldn’t make a scene for once. 

There were a couple of families on the ice, with tumbling toddlers and grumbling parents, but most of the skaters were made up of groups of college students, wrapped up warm and enjoying their vacation. Santana’s eyes wandered the scene, her face almost smiling every time someone fell and tried to not pay attention to Rachel and Kurt’s damn routine. 

‘Perfect at everything.’ She muttered under her breath. ‘One day...’

Her eyes darted to the other side of the ice, watching as a skater tied back her fair blonde hair and entered the ice. Wearing white skates and a sky-blue princess-coat, the girl began to skate through the crowd, speeding up with every step. Santana was mesmerised with her every glide, the girl a Goddess in the wind. She was beautiful. 

For a moment, Santana worried she’d been caught staring. The girl had stopped, turning in her direction and smiling, but she soon continued her lap around the rink. 

Santana sighed, licking the last drops of vanilla off her lips and throwing the coffee cup into the trash can. The black skates sat beside her on the bench and she stared back at them, intensely, like they could see something in her soul. She groaned, glancing back at the gorgeous skater and giving into the shoes, grabbing them tightly and pulling them on. 

Carefully, Santana stood up and walked over to the ice. She saw Rachel calling over to her from the other side of the rink and with a couple of wobbly first steps, Santana had found her rhythm and glided over to meet them.

“Finally! What took you so long?”Rachel asked. 

Santana shrugged. “It’s...cold. I wanted to warm up first.”She explained, too busy trying to locate the gorgeous skater to come up with a better excuse. 

“She’s here now.”Kurt told Rachel, patting her on the shoulder and turning away from the girls. “Come on.” 

She smiled, and the two of them left Santana at the side, gliding away to the centre of the rink. 

Santana sighed, and was about to follow them, when she spotted the gorgeous skater again. She was coming around the corner, elegant as always, and without thinking, Santana started to follow her. 

She’d been skating behind her for a couple of laps, before the unthinkable happened - The Gorgeous Skater tripped on the ice. Santana gasped, gliding over to her and holding out her hand. “Are you okay?”She asked her.

The girl looked up at her with crystal blue eyes. She took a few deep breaths, before taking Santana’s hand and standing up. “I’m okay, thank you.” She smiled, her sweet voice like honey on Santana’s lips. “My name’s Quinn.”

“Santana.”She replied, only just noticing she was still holding her hand.

Quinn blushed. “Skate with me?”

Santana had stopped working by then. Managing to nod, Quinn gripped harder on her hand and they pushed off the ice. Skating with Quinn felt like heaven. They glided across the ice, their fingers never parting, as they spun around the rink doing their laps. It was almost like time had stopped and the only thing left was her and the gorgeous skater. Almost...because then Kurt ruined it.

“San! There you are!”He called, skating over to the girls. “We’ve nearly been here for two hours ; Rach and I are going home. Do you want to come or are you going to stay with your friend?”

“Two hours?”Santana frowned, shaking her head and then turning back to the gorgeous Skater. “Quinn, this is my best friend Kurt. We were co-captains of the cheer squad at High School.”

She gasped. “William McKinley, right? I thought I recognised you - I was the captain of Carmel High!” 

“Small world.”Santana smiled. “Hey, do you wanna maybe go get some coffee?” 

“Of course!” She beamed. 

“Tell Rachel I’ll meet you guys later, okay?” 

Kurt nodded, and the two friends smiled with a mutual understanding, before the girls turned away and left him in the park. 

Rachel walked up to him, hurriedly, with a pissed expression. “Where’s she going now?” She huffed, crossing her arms at her chest.

He smiled, chuckling quietly to himself.

“What?”She snapped.

“Nothing, just a thought.”

Rachel shook her head. “She didn’t even skate with us.”She grumbled, “And who was that blonde kid? She’s not from NYADA.”

“No, she was head cheerio at Carmel. Her name’s Quinn Fabray.”

She paused, smirking to herself. “Do you, do you think...”

Kurt nodded.


	2. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the fact this is a huge info dump and enjoy the cuteness.

“I don’t think we’ve ever talked before.” 

Quinn shook her head. “McKinley was our biggest rivals. You had Sue Sylvester, but she wasn’t the only one impossible to beat. Your team were... I cannot find the words to say how incredible all of you are. I loved Carmel, it was a great school, but I would’ve done anything to be able to cheer with you.”

“ I would’ve liked that two. We... had our fair share of drama at McKinley, Sue was hard on us and I struggled in senior year, but we always got out on a high and I had Kurt. Rachel, however? Always, and I mean always, a pain in the ass. Gosh, I hated her so much.”

“Rachel?”

“Kurt’s childhood best friend. She’s a broadway diva and our other roommate. She forced us to audition for NYADA with her and here we are. I never really thought of what I wanted to do after High School. I know I wanted an adventure, something fun, you know, but my family wanted me to go to College or Uni or something. NYADA was a compromise.” Santana explained. “Enough about me, where do you go?”

“New York University. My dream was to go to Yale and prove to my family that I could be more than just good looks, but once I got there, I was more miserable than I’d ever been in my whole life. My work, it wasn’t hard or anything, but I found the place boring as hell. I didn’t even make a semester, before moving out here. NYU was one of my backups, so my transfer was finalised pretty quickly, and I’ve never been better. I love it here. There’s just something about this place that makes everything truly...”

“Magical.”Santana finished.

“Yeah, magical.”Quinn smiled.

The girls crossed the road, saying goodbye to the tall trees covered in red and gold fairy lights. They walked down the busy streets, dodging the crowds of winter coats and passing the decorated windows of every store. Santana was so engrossed in the Christmas bliss, she only noticed they’d arrived when Quinn tugged her through the door.

The coffee shop was on a corner of a main street, but Santana didn’t recognise it at all. It was small and quiet, with a large Christmas tree in the corner and a couple of tables dotted around the room. 

Everything was bright. Not the type of bright that blinded you, but warm and cozy like a cabin in the woods. Its atmosphere was inviting and she treasured the moment, as Quinn grabbed her hand again to take her to the counter.

”My friend’s family owns this place. They always make the best hot coco.” Quinn told her.

“I’m more of a coffee type.” Santana replied.

“But San, chocolate! Trust me, you’ll love it!”

“Fine.” Santana smiled, shaking her head. Quinn’s smile was worth it.

“Hi Quinn! Hey, Santana. What are you doing here?”The bartender asked. 

“Elliot! What the fuck!” Santana gasped. She could barely recognise him in the hat and the apron. Elliot, or Starchild, was Kurts new best friend. He did everything with the punk-rocker and every Friday, he’d join them for karaoke at callbacks.

“You two know each other?”Quinn asked.

“I’m friends with San and her roommates.”Elliot told her. 

“How is this world so small?!”Quinn huffed.”How haven’t we ever hung out before? This is ridiculous!”

“I know right!”Santana smiled.

“Well, look at that - the devil can smile.”

“Shut up gay-face. You don’t even look like yourself!”She blushed.

“One, what’s that supposed to do with it, and, two, it’s called a uniform. I can’t look awesome all the time. Do you want hot chocolate or not?”

“We’d love hot chocolate, wouldn’t we San?”

She grumbled a quiet “yes” under her breath and then mumbled, “How do you even know each other anyway?” 

“We both go to NYU.”Elliot replied.

“Yeah, I know that, but how did you meet?” Santana huffed, crossing her arms. “It’s not like a musical theatre major and a law major would share classes.”

“We met through mutual friends. 90% of law students are the most boring males on the whole planet. I like taking part in the arts in my spare time, so I normally tag along with all the performing students. They’ve really taken me under their wing and supported me.”

“That...sounds really nice.”

“I bet NYADA’s cool.“

“I guess. Rachel’s constantly showing off and her and Kurt are like royalty. Everyone holds them at such a high standard and I’ve barely sung in my life. I’m just a dancer with naturally good vocals. Sometimes I worry I can’t keep up.” 

“No one notices.” Elliot interrupts, passing the girls their drinks. “Don’t tell Rachel this, but you’re just as good as her, maybe even better. You just need more practice and experience and you’ll feel as confident as you act. You wouldn’t have gotten in if you weren’t as talented as any of the others. Trust me.”

“Thanks Elliot.”

“Have a good day girls.”

Quinn picked up her cup and turned away. “Bye Elliot!” She smiled. Santana followed her to the corner of the room and they sat down opposite each other on black couch-chairs. 

“You’re right, it really is good.”Santana smiled, taking her first sip. The chocolate felt like heaven on her tongue.

“Isn’t it burning your mouth?”Quinn gasped.

”What? No.“

“You shouldn’t drink it when it’s really hot! You’ll hurt yourself!”

“But if I don’t, it’s going to get cold. Why would I drink it cold?”

Quinn sighed, shaking her head. “Never mind.”

Santana took another sip, before setting her cup down on the wooden table. “I still can’t believe we’ve never met before.”

She beamed. “I know right! I don’t understand why no one has introduced us before, but I’m glad we get to meet like this. Christmas in New York, the snow about to fall, the most beautiful lights and park...”

“Yeah, it’s...nice.”

“Just nice?”

“It’s just a city.”

“Santana! You can’t call New York ‘just a city’! You do realise we’re in New York, right? The New York?!”

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure I know where I am.”

“Good! Because this place is 1000% times better than Ohio. It’s perfect here.”

“Minus the crime.”

Quinn rolled her eyes. “Minus the crime.” She smiled back.

“I don’t hate it here, like I said it’s nice, in fact it’s magical, but there’s something missing.”

“Missing? Like what?”She frowned.

“I don’t know. It feels like I’m missing something in my life and I don’t know what to do. I’ve always wanted more, but it doesn’t feel like that. It feels... more emotional then just want or greed or longing. It’s like I need it, like everyone needs it, but I can’t find it.”

“Love?”

“What?”

“Maybe you’re lonely. Maybe you just want love.”

“Just want love?”

“Yeah. It doesn’t matter how amazing a place is if there isn’t that special someone to share it with.“

“I haven’t had a real relationship since high school. Let’s just say it didn’t end well.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? It’s not your fault.”

“I know, but you’re so amazing San. You don’t deserve that.”

“Says the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”

“...you think I’m beautiful?”

Shit. 

“I said that out loud didn’t I?” She blushed.

Quinn nodded,”But you meant it right?”She asked.

“Of course I did. You’re a great girl Q.”Santana replied.”In fact, you’re a treasure. There’s no one here more adorable than you.”

Quinn blushed, biting her lip. “How can I be the most adorable, when you just said that. You’re super cute yourself Miss Lopez.” 

“Nah. I just have a habit of complimenting angels.”

“Then, maybe you should ask for said angels number.”

“Maybe I should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Criticism and ideas are appreciated. Next chapter, the gang go to Callbacks. 
> 
> ~Freya <3


	3. Karaoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry! This chapter is really messy, but I hope you still enjoy it. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Santana took a deep breath, opening the door to their apartment. She swung off her coat, hung it up by the others and locked the door.

“Back so soon?”Kurt called. She knew he’d be there : siting smug in the living room, lying across the sofa and armed with the remote. “Going to tell me about your little date with the blonde cutie or not?”He asked, smirking, and muting the tv. She huffed, slipping off her black gloves and throwing them in his direction. They hit their target : one glove landing on Kurt’s head and the other one hitting him right on his nose. “You know, if you wanted to use your clothes as weapons, you wouldn’t pick the extra soft ones!”

“Oh, shut your trap porcelain.”Santana muttered, walking into the living room. “And if you must know, I got Quinn’s number.”

“Awww.”He grinned. “I’m so happy for you San.”

“Don’t look at me like that!”She snapped, crossing her arms.

“I can’t help it. You have to admit, you’ve been really cute today.” His laugh was like a baby’s - adorable and soft - it was hard to keep a straight face.

“I hate you.”

Kurt shook his head and smiled. “I love you too Tana.” He replied.

...

“Quinn should go to callbacks with us.”

Santana choked, gulping down her sip of coffee before she could spit it out. When she looked up, Rachel was still standing in front of them, grinning. It had been a week since the iceskating incident and after hours of messaging the cute blonde, Santana felt like Rachel was finally getting her revenge.

“Rachel’s right. It’ll be fun!”Kurt smiled. He was sitting beside her at the kitchen table and apparently, he was in on it too. 

“Quinn wouldn’t want to come. She might feel left out.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “We all know you’re lying San - Quinn wouldn’t be left out. She has you and she’s friends with Elliot. You just don’t want Rachel and I embarrassing you in front of your crush.” He teased, then picked up his coffee and took a long, menacing sip. 

“She’s not my crush!”Santana blurted.

“No, she’s your girlfriend.”Rachel smirked, teasingly. 

“It wasn’t even a real date.”She mumbled. 

Kurt shrugged. “Ok San, if that’s what makes you feel better, then believe what you want, but if you won’t invite Quinn to Callbacks, I guess I’ll have to.” He smirked, leaning back on his chair.

”I’ll do it.” Santana blurted. “I...I mean if we’re inviting Q, I should be the one to do it because I’m her friend. That’s all.”

“Yes!”Rachel cheered, her whole face grinning. “I need to go get ready!”

Santana sighed, watching Rachel rush to her room and then turned to face Kurt. “Why are we even friends?”

“Because in your heart, you secretly love the two of us and will thank us later once you and Quinn are official.”

She rolled her eyes. 

Kurt grinned. “Not denying it, huh?”

“Oh, fuck off.” She muttered, leaving the kitchen to find her phone. She had a gorgeous skater to call after all. 

...

Quinn was stunning. Santana knew the whole thing was a disaster before she’d agreed, and she knew even more now as she watched Q laughing at the bar with Elliot.

“Elliot!” Rachel called as they barged through the crowd to meet them. “And you must be Quinn?” 

The blonde took another sip from the cocktail glass and grinned. “Rachel, right?”She asked her. She was wearing silver earrings and a beautiful sky-blue dress that showed her hips and figure perfectly. 

“That’s me. I’ve heard so much about you Quinn and I can’t wait to get to know you better!”

Santana sighed. Anything but Rachel interrogating her new crush. 

“Actually, I was thinking we could leave Q and San to catch up and order us drinks, while we all go to pick our songs.” Kurt spoke up. 

“Great idea Kurt! I’ve got a great idea for our duet!”Elliot grinned, slipping off the stool. The next thing she knew, he’d already dragged him off through the crowd.

“I better make sure there’s no funny business.”Rachel told them. Then, she too, disappeared into the crowd of drunk-dancing students.

“Well, that happened.”Santana shrugged, sitting down. “Hey, two shots please, give us the special, and any strong cocktail for me.” She called to the bartender. 

“Shots?”Quinn frowned.

“Come on, just a few rounds, please?” 

She sighed, smiling. “Fine, but then let’s do karaoke! What do you think your friends are going to sing?”

“Elliot and Kurt normally do show tunes or Gaga, but sometimes they’ll surprise you with something completely random you forgot existed. Rachel is predicable a f. Barbra Streisand or Céline Dion. I swear she has forgotten everyone else’s existence.” 

“We should do a Christmas song.”

“What?”Santana frowned. “Why?”

Quinn shrugged, finishing her drink. “Well, it’s December, right? What time to get into the Christmas spirit, but now?” 

“I guess so. What song do you want to sing?”

“All I want for Christmas is you!”

“Really?”

Quinn laughed.” Yes! It’s perfect!”

“But as a duet?”

“Why not a duet?”

Santana shrugged.

“Come on grumpy grump, we’ll sound great! Let’s toast to it!”

She shook her head and smiled. “Okay.” Santana replied, picking up the shot glass. “Let’s sing All I Want For Christmas Is You.” She took the shot in one go, downing the glass and slamming it back on the counter.

“To our duet!” Quinn grinned and downed her glass too.

“We better order something for the others, before they get back and moan at me for it.” Santana told her. She banged her fist on the bar to get the man’s attention. “Get Rachel Berry’s usual.” She demanded, then paused for a moment, before adding, “And a white wine for Kurt. ‘You know the one he likes?”

The bartender nodded, “Are you paying tonight or should I charge it to Berry again?” He asked her.

“I’ll pay.”Quinn spoke up.

“Thanks Q.”Santana smiled.

She shrugged. “It’s the least I could do.”

...

I don’t want a lot for Christmas

This is all I’m asking for

I just wanna see my baby 

Standing right outside my door

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true 

Baby, all I want for Christmas is you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is going to happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this fic. Let me know if you want background Klaine or Kelliot. Follow me on Instagram at @rain_cloudsx and @kurtany_screencaps.


End file.
